


Staking a Claim

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Just because they weren’t dating five minutes ago doesn’t mean they can’t put out





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: ABO dynamics
> 
> Picks up right where [“Snail’s Pace”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478492) ended, but can be read as a stand alone

Cas has definitely been holding out on him. Underneath his ill fitting suits and too big sweatshirts the omega is all strong limbs and smooth skin; Dean’s mouth waters at the sight of it. Then he’s suddenly bouncing on the bed where Cas has thrown him and damn the display of strength makes his blood sing.

He’s not sure how or when but next thing he notices is Cas’ practically straddling him, the blue of his eyes almost swallowed by his blown pupils, his hard cock leaking precome on Dean’s stomach, his own straining towards the heat of Cas’ body. The omega smirks just as he leans down to claim Dean’s lips in a searing kiss, the two getting lost in it for an eternity.

When they come back to reality Cas trails back down Dean’s body, his lips; tongue; fingers leaving scorch marks in their wake - at least it feels as if he’s burning up with need. Cas is everywhere, touching him all over setting his nerve endings on fire. Dean never thought his armpits where all that instrumental to his pleasure, but when it’s Cas’s fingers dragging down the skin there’s apparently a direct line to his cock which twitches in anticipation.

”Please,” Dean’s voice is high and breathless, the air punched from his lungs at the ministrations of Cas’ clever tongue on his nipples. The omega looks at him, takes in his flushed, heaving chest, his swollen lips and sweat soaked hair and decides to show him mercy.  
Soft lips wrap around Dean’s throbbing cock, drool mixing with precome and the alpha - taken by surprise as he is - can’t help the way his hips stutter, driving him down the omega’s throat. He should pull back, should apologize, but those strong hands hold him down and Cas’ head starts moving in earnest and Dean has lost track of the thought.

Presumably lube and fingers were involved but the next thing Dean is aware of is the head of Cas’ cock at his entrance and then the way his body parts to grant it access, the warmth of the omega’s cock where it’s making room for itself until he’s all the way in and Dean’s ass is resting on Cas’ thighs - they feel even stronger than they’d looked, all corded muscle and Dean can’t wait to find out what they feel like when Cas let’s go and _fucks_ him. Luckily he’s not kept waiting.

The pace is brutal and still Dean can’t stop the words “harder, faster, _please_ ” spilling from his lips, sweat beading on Cas’ brow as he tries to obey and Dean already plumping up at Cas’ expert aim.  
They tumble over the precipice together, Cas a comforting weight keeping him from floating away and Dean drifts of to sleep with a contented noise.


End file.
